


Fallen

by thomasjeffersonsmacaroni



Series: The Other 51 [50]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, poem i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni/pseuds/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni
Summary: A brief study of Benvolio Montague and Mercutio Escalus, from beginning to end.





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> whoa almost done with 51

Your bright eyes shone into me like rays of sunlight through a window. Your smile glittered like a summer lake, and the way your elbow rested on my shoulder was like fire burning me from within.

The first time we met, it was morning, and we were young, so young, maybe only eight or nine. So young, with souls so new, taking in the world, just the three of us when you counted my cousin.

We all played so many games. I remember in picture-perfect clearness the stories you entertained us with, the way you told us all about the mermaid women who kidnapped us and made us live among them. You made us into warriors, into angels, into princes who fought enemy kingdoms.

But you never made us lovers. And I never wondered why until much, much later.

 

It was the middle of the night. A full moon, to be precise, one that barely provided any light to the soft Verona streets. You were knocking at my window, giggling softly, and I called my cousin to open it.

You wanted to play a prank, you told us, on someone who had implied something bad about your family.

It's the middle of the night, I said, and we're all tired. Couldn't it wait?

You said no. It had to be now.

We followed you through the streets. My parents had always told me not to go out after dark, but I didn't want to show my fear in front of you. I didn't want you to think of me as a coward.

But you noticed anyway. You took my hand and squeezed it tightly, and under the stars, just before that big old clock tower, you smiled.

And I smiled back. And I wasn't scared anymore.

You could protect me. You would always be there for me.

My heart slowed down to a regular beat, like a gentle drum, as you led me and my cousin to an unfamiliar house. You instructed us to tie every opening with thin wires, and you arranged them so that no matter how he left the house, a bucket of water would be dumped onto his head.

That's what he deserves, you told me. That's the last time he makes fun of my family.

What did he say? I asked. But you wouldn't tell me.

 

I was in love with you. How was that such a shock to me? You were the king of the world, and I was your faithful warrior. You were a god on earth, and I was the angel who stood by your side. You were everything, it seemed, and I paled in comparison to your wonder.

Yes, I was in love. Impossible, unrequited love.

It hurt so beautifully.

 

The afternoon sun burned on us. For once, my cousin was away.

Chasing Rosaline, you joked. I agreed.

He hasn't talked about her in so long, I pointed out. And he's happier. Maybe he's finally convinced her?

Or maybe he's found a different girl.

You told me that Tybalt Capulet had sent my cousin an invitation to a duel. We talked about how he would accept.

I thought about burning the invitation. I didn't want anyone to die. I wanted everything to be okay.

Tybalt arrived. Everything in my ears blurred into nothingness. You talked, and you drew your swords, and you fought.

Romeo arrived. He tried to pull you apart. Everything was dark. Nothing was real.

What was going on? What was happening? Why were you bleeding?

I ran to you. I grabbed you and I pulled you into the nearest house, whispering softly, not even knowing what.

You were silent. Your arms wrapped weakly around me, pulling me down into you. Hot tears burned from my cheeks as our foreheads touched.

Benvolio, you whispered.

I'm right here, I said. I'm right here.

You were always here for me. Thank you.

Anything. Anything at all.

You squeezed me as tightly as you could, unwilling to let go. And you looked as if you had something to say but didn't.

I love you, I murmured. I wanted you to know.

And I you.

Our lips brushed against each other, as softly as lips could. And then, you took a breath for the final time.

You were a god, and I was your angel. And gods always fall deeper and faster than humans.


End file.
